winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Stella S4.jpg Season 5 5h.PNG Stella-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880049-846-458.jpg Winx-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880076-852-412.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-30 16-09-58-777.jpg Winx.jpg Screenshot SEASON 5.png IMG 2290.JPG R4P2g6GdrM.jpg J-hjYOeFKsA.jpg CWJ66rcr8DY.jpg Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 4.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 6.png Flora & Stella S6 Trailer.png Stella S6 Trailer.png Stella S6 Trailer 2.png Stella S6 Trailer 3.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Stella S6 Trailer 4.png Stella S6 Trailer 5.png Stella S6 Trailer 6.png Stella S6 Trailer 7.png Stella S6 Trailer 8.png Stella S6 Trailer 9.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer.png Stella S6 Trailer 10.png Stella S6 Trailer 11.png Stella S6 Trailer 12.png Stella S6 Trailer 13.png Stella S6 Trailer 14.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 4.png Stella Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Stella S6 Trailer 15.png Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png S7 Trailer (1).png S7 Trailer (2).png S7 Trailer (21).png S7 Trailer (22).png S7 Trailer (23).png S7 Trailer (24).png S7 Trailer (25).png S7 Trailer (26).png S7 Trailer (27).png S7 Trailer (28).png S7 Trailer (29).png S7 Trailer (53).png S7 Trailer (54).png S7 Trailer (55).png S7 Trailer (109).png S7 Trailer (110).png S7 Trailer (111).png S7 Trailer (112).png S7 Trailer (113).png S7 Trailer (114).png S7 Trailer (120).png S7 Trailer (121).png S7 Trailer (137).png S7 Trailer (138).png S7 Trailer (139).png S7 Trailer (140).png S7 Trailer (141).png S7 Trailer (142).png S7 Trailer (143).png S7 Trailer (159).png S7 Trailer (160).png S7 Trailer (161).png S7 Trailer (162).png S7 Trailer (163).png Season 8 S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -1.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -2.jpg S8 Trailer - Deleted Scene.png |-|Season 1= Opening & Ending The-winx-club 156866 top.jpg Screenshots Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(1).png RisingSunburst.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(2).png Stella No Wings.PNG Bloom First Spell.png Stella scepter.jpg That's not loyal to a fairy.PNG 268582 165372863532341 680139 n.jpg Stella Seasons1-2.JPG BloomMistake1.PNG Winx Club - Episode 101 (4).png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h29m43s0.jpg StellaRivenBloom - WCEp101.png StellaandBloomS1Ep1.PNG SpecialistsKnutBloomStella - WCEp101.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Stella pin.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png Stella reveals the magic barrier.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h03m06s134.jpg Winx Club Ep 102 - Stella and Varanda's letter.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Faragonda, Griselda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h50m37s17.jpg FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(2).png Images (11).jpg FloraTecnaMusaStellaKnut - WCEp101.png Fire wall 101 2.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png 1x02-StellaWarm.jpg Winx Club - Episode 102 Mistake 2.png Griselda, Faragonda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h09m54s42.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h10m34s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h13m12s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h15m42s197.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h18m40s199.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg Screenshot 2017-07-05-20-00-49-1.png WCEp103Mistake(2).png Winx Club - Episode 103 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg Stella29823746598234.png BrStMuFlWCEp103.png IMG 3475.PNG FormalWinx.jpg Palladium explaining their exercise.png The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png RivenStella - WCEp104.png RivenBrandonStella - WCEp104.png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(1).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(4).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(1).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(2).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(3).png The Winx distract the troll.png Stella attacks Bloom.png Winx Club - Episode 105 Mistake.png Si! andremo nella tana del lupo.jpg Bentornato a casa piccolo mio.jpg Tecna's Power 106.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg Sun shower 106.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake 2.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Griselda, Bloom, Stella - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Cleaning to the rythme.png RivenStella - WCEp107(1).png MusaStellaRivenTimmy - WCEp107.png RivenStella - WCEp107(2).png StellaDC.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png First Kiss.jpg|Stella being kissed by Brandon for the first time. Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg Powers are returned.jpg Bloom, Musa and Stella stay behind.png BrandonS1.png SkyBrandonRiven - WCEp308(2).png Riven leaves.png Episode 109 1.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h04m58s46.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h05m38s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h06m54s228.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h07m24s2.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h10m21s243.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h09m25s192.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m01s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h11m36s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h12m21s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h13m18s126.jpg Episode 109 5.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png IMG 3531.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111.png MV.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h47m44s33.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h45m41s137.jpg S111.png 111 3.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (4).jpg Error4-CorazonBloom-Ep112.png Images (20).jpg MissMagixContests2.png StellaCGMM.jpg StellaWinningMissMagix.jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (9).jpg|Stella fails her test. IMG 2941.JPG Winx Club - Episode 112 (10).jpg 113 - Bloom & Stella.jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h17m38s189.jpg Ultrasonic Wave - Ep114 (1).jpg Rising sun 114.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (12).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png IMG 3553.jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg S-pajama.png Winx Club - Episode 115 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (6).jpg Ep116-StellaRingofSolaria.png Winx Club - Episode 116 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Images (10).jpg 111.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg ImagesCA8YGF2A.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119.jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Flora Sparks.png Winx Club - Episode 121 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 6.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg Mistake s1 e26 a.png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg 1stellaandbrandon.jpg |-|Season 2= Winx Club - Episode 201 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg StellaBTS.jpg Stella, Kaie, Amaryl - Ep202.png WCEp203 (2).jpg WCEp203 (3).jpg WCEp203 (4).jpg Winx season 2.png StellaBloomExplorerOutfitOriginal.png WCEp203 (6).jpg 141895.jpg WC Ep204 (2).jpg Season 2 Episode 4 Solaria Ring's Teleportation.png WC Ep204 (5).jpg Icicle Fury 3.png ShadowWhirlWindEp205.png WC Ep205 (7).jpg MAD STELLLA YA.jpeg WCEp206 (1).png WCEp206 (7).png WCEp206 Mistake 5.png WCEp207(2).png WCEp207(5).png Bloom's sleeves and Tune mist..png MSAHeavyCloaksEp207.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp207(2).png Outfits - Season 2 - StellaMusa - Robe.png WCEp207 Mistake 3.png WinxRivBranHelPix208(1).png WinxBranHelPixEp208.png Ftfmh.jpg Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 3.jpg 208-bloom-mistake.png Kimmy1.png Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (9).jpg Plasma sphere 5.png Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg 2x10-ClassSide.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Sun Up Attack.PNG Sun Down.PNG SundownWCEp210.png Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Luminaire.png Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg 311-tecna and stella-mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (5).jpg WCEp212 Mistake 2.png WCEp212 Mistake 6.png WCEp212(3).png WCEp212 Mistake 7.png BFFS.jpg Stellakid-1-.jpg WCEp212 Mistake 11.png WCEp212 Mistake 12.png WCEp212(7).png WCEp212 Mistake 14.png WCEp212 Mistake 15.png Sun Vision.PNG WCEp212(10).png 2x12-winx form.jpg WCEp213 Mistake (1).jpg Stella's outfit on Earth.png WCEp215Mistake(8).png Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg Lady HalloWinx Monster mission Official Trailer 2011! HQ!! - YouTube-152.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Outfits - Season 2 - Stella - Cape.png Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Outfits - Season 2 - Stella - Witch Dress 1.png Outfits - Season 2 - Stella - Witch Dress 2.png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (5).png WCEp217(4).png WinxWitches - WCEp217(1).jpg WinxWitches - WCEp217(2).jpg S2E18.3.jpg WCEp218(3).png StellaandMusaStuckinaWall.jpg Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219Mistake(1).png Wave Shield.png Stella's Solar Flair.png WCEp219Mistake(2).png WCEp220Mistake(4).png WinxSpecialistsSkiE220.png BlSkStMuSkiSweater - WCEp220.png WCEp221(1).png WCEp221(4).png Mirror Flare.png Brandon Stell.jpg Images-14.jpeg WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png Lunar magnetism.png WCEp222Mistake(5).png Ray of Sunlight.png WCEp222Mistake(7).png WCEp222Mistake(4).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png Stella, Flora, Helia - Ep222.png Solar Flare.png Sun Flame.png WCEp225Mistake(8).png 225-stella-mistake.png Stella is solving the gate.jpg WCEp226(2).png Solar Burst and Plasma World.png Plasma Warp + Solar Pearl - Ep226(1).png Reflecting Mirror.png Iridescentblade+reflectingmirror - Ep226(2).png Charmix Convergence.jpg Dancing.jpg |-|Season 3= Chimera, Stella - Ep301(1).jpg StellaVSchimera.jpg Chimera, The Winx - Ep301(1).jpg Design like new Nick's dress.png Stellashopping.jpg ChimeraT3.png Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(2).jpg Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(3).jpg Beat of Sunlight.png Chimera, Stella - Ep301(2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (7).jpg Chimera, Stella - 302(1).jpg 3x02-StellaRadius.jpg|Stella and Radius Winx Club - Episode 302 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (11).jpg 302-flora-sleeves.jpg 302-mistake-bloom.jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg Hi , I found something.PNG Little.PNG Young stella.jpg Stella walking in the forest.jpg Stella changed into a Monster.png Winx Club - Episode 303 (2).jpg 303-mistake2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303 (4).jpg Stella's coat.png Knut and Stella.jpg Brandon and MonStella.jpg WCEp304(1).png WCEp304(3).png WCEp304(5).png Brandon missing.png Stella3333.JPG NovaStella - WCEp304(1).png Nova - Episode 304.jpg NovaStella - WCEp304(2).png NovaStella - WCEp304(3).png NovaStella - WCEp304(4).png Nova - Episode 304 (2).jpg NovaStella - WCEp304(5).png NovaStella - WCEp304(6).png Nova with Stella.png NovaStella - WCEp304(7).png NovaStella - WCEp304(7.1).png NovaStella - WCEp304(8).png WCEp304Mistake2.png WCep304Mistake.png La.jpg WCEp305Mistake(4).png Stella worries.png WCEp306(1).png|Piff disguised as Stella. WCEp307.png Bloom nightmare.png D9753c16aab40911897933f408fa5a0c.jpg WCEp308(1).png Stella's head band is pink.jpg Sun Bolt.png Radius embracing his daughter.png WCEp308(6).png WCEp309(3).png Magical rainbow 309.png Stella-enchantix-1.jpg Musa's wings are gone.jpg WCEp309Mistake(2).png WCEp310Mistake(1).png Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg WCEp310(4).png StellaGalateaEp310.png WCEp311Mistake(2).png Plasma Magic Bolt - WCEp311 (1).png Light Wave.png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Rainbow connection.png Energy Barrier.png GL S3 1.png GL S3 4.png Miele, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Digit, Lockette, Chatta - Ep312.jpg 3x13-StellaSpell.jpg 3x13-StellaRope.jpg Growingivy.jpg ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg WCEp314Mistake(1).png Solar Jab.png A Part of The Company Of Light.PNG WCEp315(1).png WCEp315Mistake(1).png SBShower.jpg WCEp317Mistake(2).png WCEp317Mistake(3).png Group attack 317.png Winx club fairy dust.jpg Ring of Fairy Dust 3.png WCEp317(5).png Solar windchime.png Hurricane Wave Storm 2.png StellaDC2.gif WCEp319Mistake(1).png Nova - Episode 319.jpg Nova4.PNG Stella-brandon-1820701b68.png BikerOutfitsWCEp319.jpg StellaTecnaBikeHWCEp319.png Bikee.jpg Winx Shield.jpg Chimera c.JPG Solar Blast.png Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319 (3).jpg ThCACWK0EZ.jpg StellaVsCassandra319.png WCEp319(6).png 319 Tecna Enchantix Mistake.jpg WCEp319Mistake(6).png 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg WCEp321Mistake(5).png Tiny.png Stella-Enchantix-the-winx-club-15061868-470-339.jpg Winx Club - Stella Enchantix 7.JPG WCEp322(4).png WCEp322Mistake(3).png Stella's doodle face.png 3x22-Arcadia giving the winx the water stars.jpg Winx laughing.jpg Sun Energy Discharge.png Winx-323-blooms-parents-thumb.jpg Ep324Mistake(1).png Ep324Mistake(3).png Winx activating water stars.jpg Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg RetrivalofReality - WCEp324(1).png Ocean of light 324.png Ocean of light 2 324.png Illusion force 2.png ~Darcy VS Stella~.jpg Sun Againstion.png 295129 105071386309287 249699320 n.jpg Ep325Mistake(5).png Stella magic energy.jpg Stella-Enchantix-the-winx-club-15061602-465-339.jpg Ep325Mistake(8).png Stella & Brandon S3E25 2.jpg Image12.jpg Stella & Brandon S3E25 3.jpg Ep325(1).png Morning star.png |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4013.jpg 4015.jpg 4016.jpg 4017.jpg 4018.jpg 4021.jpg 4022.jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4024.jpg 4026.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg 4033.jpg Winx-club-401-the-wizards-of-the-black-circle-hall-of-enchantments-clip.jpg 40035.jpg 4036.jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (2).jpg 4041.jpg 4043.jpg Teachers.png ImagesCAASOZS0.jpg StellaWinxology.png Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (3).jpg Palladium - Episode 401 (2).jpg Sun Energy Burst.PNG Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (6).jpg S4 E02 Tecna's missing shorts.png MiniWinx S04E02.png MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png MiniWinx S04E02 (4).png Green luxurious ivy 402.png Sound flame 3.png Sound flame 2.png Ocean of light 402.PNG StFlMuBlTeCamping.png Magic Rainbow 402.PNG Dream Eater Butterfly 9.png FlMuAiTeStTravel4.jpg WCEp403 Mistake 2.png Stellawithdrinks.jpg Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Job.jpg Ws4ep3 fairypets16 1.png Ep403(3).png Stella44444.JPG Ep403(5).png Ep403(6).png Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Ocean of light 404.png Winx club season 4 episode 3.png WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT.jpeg Mistakes.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Magic Rainbow 405.PNG Stella's wings are missing.png Enchantix Moon Shield.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (4).jpg Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Brandon, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg ImagesCAFDPU7C.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-12-09h10m57s78.png ImagesCAKB5ZBE.jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (1).jpg StellaPaintingOutfit.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg MarMusStelEp406.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (3).jpg 7CE5AB29-AD54-4D0C-ABD7-C59A4F1305EA.jpeg Image 41 (19).jpg Oceansoflight - Ep406(1).png Oceansoflight - Ep406(2).png Oceansoflight - Ep406(3).png Ocean of light 406.png Protective force field.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Double eclipse 407.png Solar storm 407.png SolarStormEp407(2).png Winx Club - Episode 407 (1).jpg Sun dance.png Images (22).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg 9.png Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (3).jpg Ep408Mistake(1).png Ep408Mistake(2).png StellaBrandonEp408(1).png Sun dance 408.png Sun dance 408 2.png Wrongangerstella.PNG Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(3).png StelBranMitEp408.png Ep408(3).png Stella singing for Brandon.jpg Normal.jpeg 3.jpg Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(2).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(3).png Double eclipse 409.png Sirius shield 409.png Dragon heart 409.png Alma luminosa(1).PNG Dawn of light 410.png Stella 1!.png Super prism 410 2.png Super prism 410.png Sun dance 410.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(1).png Ep410(5).png Summer thunder 411.png BloomStellaPjs4.jpg Shopping.jpg Dawn of light 411.png WCEp411Mistake6.png WCEp411Mistake7.png Worrying Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Solar storm 412.png Solar storm 412 2.png Scared Stella RoseXinh.jpg Universal light 413.png ImagesCA1XM9T5.jpg Stella&Brandon (1).jpg Stella&Brandon (2).jpg Stella&Brandon (3).jpg TruttiFruttiStellaandBloom.jpg Branstelbloo.jpg S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png Bloom(Speedix) Roxy(Magic Winx) y Stella (Speedix).jpg Winx Speedix con Roxy Hada.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (2).jpg Stella&Brandon (4).jpg Stella&Brandon (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg MitziFrenteaStella415.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-06h35m28s6.png Bdcam 2012-08-06 16-15-55-620.jpg Roxy's missing wings S4 E.png Andy and his band helping the Winx.png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Super prism 416.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 16.jpg ThCA3Z6CGX.jpg Super Prism and Double Eclipse Convergence.png MegaWattMorphixWaveHarmonicAttackEp417.png R.png Solarstorm - Ep418(1).png MusaTF.jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Ep419Mistake(2).png Ep419Mistake(3).png FloraS4.jpg Drop of light 419.png Worrying Stella RoseXinh.jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (6).png Magic.png Winx Sophix 19.jpg Stella Sophix.png Drop of light 410.png Winx-4-2001728409-47-05.jpg Guiding light + eternal flame 420.png Bloom y Stella convergencia Sophix.jpeg WCEp420Mistake(2).png Drop of light 420.png Image 1 (111).jpg Brandon exhausted.jpg H;-1-.jpg StellaS4.jpg Ep421Mistake(2).png Season 4's hair.jpg Ep422Mistake(2).png Ep422Mistake(3).png Ep422Mistake(4).png Winx Lovix 2.jpg Winter's Thaw.png 650253.jpg Imagesss.jpg Moody Stella RoseXinh.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg Ep423Mistake(1).png ImagesCAPVKX79.jpg Ogron salva a una Flor con el poder Omega.jpg Solar storm 425.png Shocked Stella RoseXinh.jpg Angry Stella RoseXinh.jpg Solar storm & autumn wind 425 1.png Solar storm 425 2.png 425 convergence.png Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Happy Stella RoseXinh.jpg Ep425Mistake(4).png Bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg Stella & Aisha RoseXinh.jpg 1111.PNG |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending Stellafavoroutfit.png JmeAcfr.png Screenshots Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake.png Advertise.jpg Image 2 (42).jpg Brandon and Stella.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png Flaming armor 501.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 7.png Believix Convergence.jpg Green bust.png 333558 468544009852423 345982893 o.jpg Stella 5 Concert.png 502 bloomswings.png Solar storm 502.png Solar storm 502 3.png Stella's Friends.jpg Stella & Her Friends 303.jpg Stella Friends as Stella.jpg Stella & Brandon 303.jpg Brandon-e-stellaT5.jpg Tecna searching for the Sirenix book.png Tecna Musa Flora & Stella.jpg Dark hypnotic 2.png 249576 124750847723134 1012353789 n.jpg New Winx Club outfits!.jpg 505 convergence.jpg Green Eyeshadow.jpg Dragon wing 504 2.png Bdcam 2012-09-24 11-45-01-636.jpg Winx Club - Episode 504.jpg Image 1111 (8).jpg Headphone.jpg No Headphone.jpg Solar storm 505 4.png Solar storm 505 2.png Baby Blue Eyeshadows.jpg SundanceS5.PNG Image 15 (6).jpg Image 555555.jpg The li10.jpg Image 25 (5).jpg Winx 501 convergence.jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Zzmr5t7p.png Image 5565 (2).jpg Diaspro, Sky, Krystal, Bloom, Stella, Kiko - Episode 506 (1).jpg Bandicam 2012-10-04 18-52-46-881.jpg Krystal, Bloom, Stella - Episode 506 (1).jpg 582719 149566951848502 1458054900 n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Capture33.PNG Image 1 (47).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (5).jpg Solar storm 506.png Sonic Screen.PNG Sonic screen 506 2.png Fainted.png Faint2.png Creature.png Creature of the Rainbow Mantle with the Winx.png Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-44-43-187.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Aaa.jpg StellaHarmonix.PNG Screen Shot 2012-08-29 at 5.28.31 PM.png Winx Club - Episode 506 (10).jpg Stella and Guardian of Sirenix.jpg Stella with Sirenix Box Ep7.PNG Stella bond.jpg StellaBonding.png 564000 483600458339972 1192992468 n.jpg RD2.png RD3.png Screen shot 2012-10-15 at 12.26.01 PM.png StellaS5DiscowHighlights.png 47774009.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-25-15h33m03s49.png Screen Shot 2012-10-28 at 3.23.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-28 at 3.23.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-28 at 3.25.59 PM.png Shining mirror 508 2.png 80.jpeg 270.jpeg MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg 240.jpeg StellaShow.png 470.jpeg 490.jpeg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg 630.jpg Capture 001 16022013 101646 993.png Pretty Pin!!.png 3 year old Stella.png Stella and Brandon FUNNY.png Winx-club-winx-couples-17.jpg Ep509(2).png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Stella Chirstmas Ribbons.jpeg Stella Chirstmas Colors.jpeg 150.jpeg 160.jpeg StellaEp510.png Magix-christmas 1.jpeg 260.jpeg Dazzling spiral 510.png 740.jpeg 1980.jpeg Merry chirstmas.jpg 2010.jpeg Stella 5 Christmas.png 602357 282059511914014 526849979 n.jpg 1170.jpeg 1200.jpg 1220.jpeg Sun Boomerang 510.jpg Sun Boomerang 510 2.jpg Shining mirror 510.png Shining mirror 510 2.png Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg Images Warning 4.jpg Ocean of flowers5.png Ocean of flowers and stella.png Shining mirror 511.png Shining mirror 511 2.png 1470.jpg 1480.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 7.02.13 PM.png Dazzling spiral 511.png Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg 1920.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-18 at 5.45.20 PM.png StellaAishaFloraFlowerPrincess.png Image 1.jpg Sun Boomerang 512.jpg 564644 463490270357797 1102153515 n.jpg Winx Harmonix BelievixinStella.PNG 293235 462242840482540 651281001 n.jpg Harmonix Album.jpg Sirenix transformation pic.png Stella Illiris 3D.png ImagesS0M5JMUX.jpg All Winx In Sirenix.PNG Winx-pillar-of-light-3.jpg Winx-emperors-throne-12.jpg FairyClockRoom2.png I'm sleepy.jpg S5E25cafeteria.png BloAisFierceEp518.png StellaS5E18.PNG Stella Fashion.jpg Brandon & Stella 523.jpg 23º The Shark's Eye 2 12761.jpg S5E23.jpg WinxPajamasS5.png 1v.png StellaUnderwaterT5.png StellaVolleyballEp522.png WinxS5Ep14Swimsuits.png Stella 5 Model.jpg Stella and Guardian.png 1360614880 youloveit ru winx season5 14episod17.jpg Stella Ballet Gallery.png 198968 255099597968614 135906186 n.jpg Stell.png Solar Energy.jpg Help.jpg |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg S6 OP Alt BG (15).png S6 OP Alt BG (16).png Screenshots 057.jpg 151.jpg Protection of wave 606.png 1011045 595640013864843 1450411356 n.png ATTACK.jpg WinxFearWood1.png 1505506 723907877642561 1417280586 n.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E10.4.jpg StellaDaphneBloom.jpg 40OnEGkEl4U.jpg Daphne2.png Flora's mom.png Stella Ep17.jpg Stella Ep18.jpg Musa & Stella.jpg STELLA EP 19 10.jpg AW 1.jpg L, S & R.jpg L, S & R 2.jpg STELLA EP 19 14.jpg STELLA EP 19 13.jpg STELLA EP 19 12.jpg STELLA EP 19 11.jpg STELLA EP 19 9.jpg STELLA EP 19 8.jpg STELLA EP 19 7.jpg STELLA EP 19 6.jpg STELLA EP 19 5.jpg STELLA EP 19 4.jpg STELLA EP 19 3.jpg STELLA EP 19 2.jpg STELLA EP 19 1.jpg STELLA EP 19 18.jpg STELLA EP 19 17.jpg STELLA EP 19 16.jpg STELLA EP 19 15.jpg STELLA & BRANDON EP19 1.jpg -Cc4FxLccDA.jpg 620D.png PR7retMwyBU.jpg RzQtFD7v3zU.jpg RjaahC-Oda4.jpg RjXrX0-u-xM.jpg Lenugia 19.jpg Lenugia 18.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg Stella_Bracelet.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-25-23h16m37s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h18m46s98.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h09m07s172.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h30m12s142.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h31m33s185.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h19m46s187.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h20m00s63.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h20m39s201.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h21m07s239.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h23m33s130.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h26m00s84.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h27m04s212.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h27m22s116.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h27m45s196.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h28m03s36.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h29m15s255.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h29m44s28.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h31m31s71.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h30m20s143.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h22m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h22m05s76.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m47s149.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m34s15.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m11s31.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m45s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m41s6.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h18m41s69.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h17m59s176.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h17m50s78.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h17m35s188.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h17m03s121.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h16m52s15.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h37m08s37.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h35m28s59.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h32m58s85.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h32m53s33.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h22m02s190.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m49s62.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m42s255.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h15m15s219.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h10m52s136.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h10m21s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h09m21s245.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h31m58s101.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h31m31s77.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h31m13s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h31m04s79.png The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36588285-960-540.jpg maxresdefault11.jpg Solar halo 612 2.png Solar halo 612.png STELLA 3D EP 19 3.jpg STELLA 3D EP 19 2.jpg STELLA 3D EP 19 1.jpg STELLA 3D EP19 6.jpg STELLA 3D EP19 5.jpg STELLA 3D EP 19 4.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37115385-1751-913.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37101137-1590-820.jpg Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37095868-1186-661.png Stella-Mythix-3D-the-winx-club-37094936-960-539.jpg Stella 6 Second Winter Full.png Stella 6 Gown.jpg Winx-618-full-episode-4x3.jpg ZrvZWao25C8.jpg |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending S7 Ending Credits.png S7 Trailer (89).png S7 Trailer (90).png S7 Trailer (91).png S7 Trailer (92).png S7 Trailer (96).png S7 Trailer (97).png S7 Trailer (98).png S7 Trailer (99).png S7 Trailer (104).png S7 Trailer (105).png Screenshots TimeTravelS7.png WinxRetroOutfit - WCEp702.png Stella 7 Prehistory.jpg Stella 7 Animal Caretaker.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-18h03m40s67.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-13-20h56m15s191.png Stella & Shiny.png Winx 704 -- Musa, Aisha, Stella, Brandon.PNG Stella and Brandon S7.png StellaFashionS7.jpeg StellaFashionS7 2.jpeg StellaFashionS7 3.jpeg StellaAishaEp707.png Stella & Shiny Bonding.jpg Squonk Crying.jpg Stella Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png The Jungle Look.jpg Magical Car Special 4.png Magical Car Special 5.png Fashion Winx - Look 1.png Fashion Winx - Look 1 (2).png Fashion Winx - Look 4.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Love Is All Around S07E01.png Fairy Animals S07E14 (2).png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (3).png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (5).png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Winx S07E11 (22).png Winx S07E11 (23).png Winx S07E11 (24).png Winx S07E11 (26).png Stella Tynix S07E15 (2).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 17.jpg Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x02.png Transformation 7x04.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h39m40s772.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h42m05s706.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h58m21s820.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h58m42s840.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-15h52m03s241.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-29-20h01m11s329.png Coupl.jpg Maintenance.png ErTgA1lKjOE.jpg |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Stella - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Episode 1 Fly to My Heart.png Winx Concert S8E1.png Episode 2 Transformation 8x02.png Sunrise Power 802.png Sunrise Power 802 2.png Prismatic ray 802.png Shining Aura 802.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Episode 3 Shield of Light 803 2.jpg Shield of Light 803 1.jpg Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 4.png Cosmix Power 6.png Cosmix Power 10.png Episode 4 Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png Shield of Light 804.jpg Stella S8E4.png Stella S8E4 2.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Episode 5 Cosmix Power 805 2.png Episode 6 Cosmix Power 806 2.png Cosmix Power 806 4.png Cosmix Power 806 8.png Episode 7 Transformation 8x07.png Episode 8 Nex Royal S8E8.png Transformation 8x08.png Dazzling Blow (1).png Dazzling Blow (2).png Dazzling Blow (3).png Dazzling Blow (4).png Episode 9 Light Diamond 809 (1).png Light Diamond 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (3).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Episode 10 Winx S8 Casual S8E10.png Transformation 8x10.png Shield of Light 810.jpg Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png Episode 11 Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (5).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png Episode 12 Episode 13 Morphix Bubble 813 2.png Shield of Light 813.jpg Stella Beach Attire -1.png Episode 14 Can You Feel the Magic.png Episode 15 TBA Episode 16 Get This Party Started.png Episode 17 Stella Royal Gown S8E17 (2).png Stella Royal Gown S8E17 (1).png Stella Royal Gown S8E17 (3).png Episode 18 Stella Cowgirl Attire S8E18.png Episode 19 Transformation 8x19.png Morphix Bubble 819 (2).png Morphix Bubble 819 (3).png Light Shield 819 (1).png Light Shield 819 (2).png Episode 21 StellaDance821.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending Stella opening Nick.jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= Bloom, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Rising Sun.png Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella faints Nick.png Stella and Bloom in bedroom Nick.png Stella, Bloom - Special 1 (8).jpg Stella - Special 1 (13).jpg Stella - Special 1 (14).jpg StellaBloom - Sp1(2).png Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom - Special 1 (12).jpg Stella, Bloom, Knut, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella pin Nick.png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg Mike sees Alfea Nick.png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa - Special 1 (5).jpg Stella, Bloom, Griselda, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg Fire wall Nick 2.png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom, Griselda - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Musa, Riven, Timmy - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (2).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (8).jpg PaStFlMuTe - Sp1.png Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Palladium, Anastacia, Sandra - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Flora, Bloom, Palladium - Special 1 (1).jpg BloomStellaPalladiumSp1.png |-|Revenge of the Trix= WinxSp2(1).png Ultrasonic Probe - Special 2 (1).jpg Rising sun nick 2.png FlMuStTe - Sp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(2).png WinxSp2(2).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(3).png Goodbye My Friends.jpg |-|The Battle for Magix= StellaBloom - Sp3(1).png StelMusFloKikSp3.png Discussion - Battle for Magix (1).jpg KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(2).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(2).png TecFloMusSteSp3(1).png TecSteMusSp3.png TecFloMusSteSp3(2).png TeStMuFlMi - Sp3.png Winx-2.jpg DarStorWinxSp3.png RoSWinxSp3.png WinxSp3(1).png StellaBloom - Sp3(2).png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Winx cheering.jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Flora, Stella, Pixies - Special 4 (1).jpg Plasma world & solar power.png Plasma world & solar power 2.png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg StFlAiPi - Sp4.png AiStFl - Sp4(2).png AiStFl - Sp4(1).png AiStBrAmCh - Sp4(1).png AiStAmCh - Sp4(2).png AiStAmCh - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png AishaStella - Sp4(3).png AishaStella - Sp4(2).png AishaStella - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Stella